City of Prompts
by ApocalypticSlayer
Summary: This is where I will put all of my prompts. Mainly Bechemily, but also Mitchsen, Bemily, Bechloe, etc. Depending what prompts I get. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is where I'll be uploading any prompts. All prompts will be one shots unless inspiration strikes for a longer story, or you guys want more of a particular prompt. Also, just gonna quickly throw in that I do write more than just bechemily (mitchsen, bechloe, etc.), so feel free to send any kind of prompt you may have, and I'll do my best to write it. Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Prompt: Can you write something about Beca/Chloe not knowing Emily's birthday somehow and it coming and going without her saying anything because she didn't know how to bring it up, and like a month later Emily gets a belated present from an old high school friend in the mail and they find out._

* * *

It's her fault really. She never told them when her birthday was, so how are they supposed to know? Of course, she still gets the usual calls and texts from her family, but she isn't at home so there's no celebration being had. It kind of upsets her, since she's had at least a few people around her to celebrate with every year. But it's her fault anyway.

They don't find out until a month later, when she receives a gift from an old friend in the mail. Chloe comes in with a package, and hands it to her.

"This came for you, Em." The redhead says. Beca looks up from her laptop as Emily begins to open the package. The first thing they see is the card saying 'Happy Birthday' in big bold letters. Emily flushes red as she looks up and sees the questioning looks on both of her girlfriends' faces.

"It's your birthday?" Beca asks.

"Um… more like was my birthday." Emily mumbles.

"What!? When? Why didn't you tell us?" Chloe demands. Seemingly very upset at the realization they've missed her birthday.

"Uhhh…" Emily starts, in that high pitched voice she always has when she's nervous. "March 22nd?" It comes out more of a question than a statement.

"It's nearly May." Beca states bluntly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just… didn't know how, I guess."

"What do you mean you didn't know how?" Her redheaded girlfriend questions, speaking more softly now that she's managed to wrap her head around missing her girlfriend's birthday.

"I mean what was I supposed to do? Just say, hey guys by the way my birthday is coming up?"

"Uh yeah dude." Beca states bluntly. "How else were we supposed to know?"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. It's over. There's no turning back time." Emily says, hoping that her girlfriend's will drop the subject.

"Of course it matters!" Chloe says quickly. "We would've celebrated with you."

"Babe. I think you've known Chlo long enough to know that birthdays are a pretty big deal with her." Beca said amusedly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Emily says.

"It's okay. We'll just have to have a belated birthday celebration." The redhead says, already thinking of things they can do in her head.

"No. It's totally fine. You don't have to do anything."

"There's no getting out of it Em. Even I want to do something for you." Beca says. Emily looks at her and, noticing the look on Beca's face, nods resolutely. She'll just have to accept they're going to do something.

"Okay, but nothing big please? Can we keep it just the three of us?" She asks, hoping they'll agree.

"Sure. We can go out to dinner." Beca says.

"And when we get back we can show you just how much we're sorry for missing your actual birthday." Chloe smirks at the blush rising in the youngest brunettes face. Yep. They'll definitely be doing… something… to celebrate her birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo another prompt! I really liked this one. Thanks anon for the awesome prompt.**

 **I still own nothing.**

* * *

 _Prompt: Emily's friends from her classes run into her and Chloe and find it weird she is dating someone so much older, then find out about Beca/the whole situation and in trying to understand, make her feel like she was just "added on" to spice up their relationship. Cue feelings of self-doubt resurfacing because of course she thought that way in the beginning but then Beca and Chloe make it all better!_

* * *

"You're dating?" Amanda asks, seeming a little surprised at the fact.

"Um… yeah for a few months now. " Emily answers unsurely, gripping Chloe's hand a little tighter.

"Oh… that's… okay."

"What? Do you have a problem with it?" Chloe asks a little threateningly, moving forward a little, and unconsciously pulling Emily behind her.

"No! No of course not. I just… You're like at least 8 years older than her." Amanda says.

"And that matters because?" The redhead asks, still standing in front of Emily protectively.

"I guess it doesn't. It just seems odd to me."

"Well, then it's a good thing we didn't ask your opinion."

"Ask who what opinion?" Amanda now notices a short brunette approaching as she hears this question. When the brunette reaches them, she plants a kiss on Chloe's cheek and then Emily's, much to Amanda's surprise.

"Um… what… I thought…" She starts to question, but doesn't know exactly how to phrase her question.

"Beca is also our girlfriend. All three of us are together." Emily answers the question she knows Amanda wants to ask.

"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go. I have a class to get to." Amanda turns and quickly walks away.

"What was that about?" Beca questions.

"She was questioning why Em and I are together. I'm pretty sure you arriving threw her off even more." Chloe answers, still irritated at the girl's questioning.

"It's fine. She was just surprised. It'll be fine." Emily says, and with that they drop the subject; heading towards the café they usually have lunch at.

The rest of the week goes by without any more sightings of Amanda. It isn't until Monday afternoon, when Emily and Amanda share a class, that the young brunette even thinks of the incident again. When she enters her class, later than usual, the only seat available is one right next to Amanda. She becomes slightly nervous; wondering if everything truly is fine like she had told her girlfriends. It's not like they've been secretive about their relationship, but not everyone reacts well, and Emily didn't get a good enough read on Amanda before she left to be able to guess how the girl will react. Amanda doesn't attempt to talk to her until after class when they're packing their things.

"So… all three of you are dating."

"Yep" Emily answers, not liking the tone of voice Amanda has.

"That's like… how does that work?"

"It just… works I guess, I don't know. We go out and do things like any other couple would, just with three instead of two."

"Oh… and like… you're actually together? Because I know Beca and Chloe were dating before you came here, so like they didn't just want to, ya know, spice things up?" Emily stiffens at this. Of course she had doubts about the relationship when they first started dating, but Chloe and Beca had assured her she wasn't just for fun.

"Yes. We are actually together. We go out on dates, and we spend time together. I'm not just some toy for them." She says briskly, and proceeds to storm out of the lecture hall, and towards her girlfriends' apartment.

She knows that she's not just some fling for her girlfriends'. She _knows_ that. But it still hurts to hear it come from someone else that it's a possibility she's nothing more than a pawn for them to 'spice things up'. And, god, it hurts so much to think that that could be all she is that it brings tears to her eyes. She knows that Chloe and Beca are both home, and they'll know something is wrong as soon as she walks in, but she needs to see her girlfriends right now. Needs them to quell her fears, and tell her she means something to them.

Emily enters the apartment, instantly searching for either of her girlfriends. She finds them in their bedroom, Beca mixing on her laptop and Chloe next to her reading a book. She stands in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt just yet. Chloe is the first to look up, immediately setting her book down, and shutting Beca's laptop to gain her attention.

"What the f-"Beca stops when she notices Chloe is already halfway to Emily; who is shaking, trying to hold in the tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" Chloe questions as she wraps her arms around Emily. Beca is there a second later; wrapping her arms around both of them and leading them towards the bed. It takes a moment for Emily to gather herself enough to be able to talk.

"I just had a class with Amanda. She wanted to know how we worked. How all three of us date each other, and, like, there wasn't a problem with that because at least she was trying to understand. So I was just answering her questions, and then she suggested you just wanted me to spice things up, and I know that's not true. I _know_ that. But then my mind won't _stop_ and I can't stop thinking that I'm just a toy for you guys and when you get tired of me you're just gonna dump me. And I know. Like, you've told me all this before, but I just need to hear you tell me you actually _want me_ to be a part of this and not just for a little while, but for… forever because I can't lose you and-" Her frantic rambling is cut off by Chloe's lips on hers. When they break apart she's looking into those beautiful crystal blue eyes she fell in love with, and then her head is being turned and her lip are being met with Beca's.

"You are absolutely _everything_ to us Emily Junk." Beca vehemently says when they break apart.

"There is no 'us' without you any more. You complete us, and I can't imagine a scenario where you are no longer a part of our lives, a part of this relationship." Chloe says

"We love you so much, honey. I don't know how else we can say it, but we will spend every day showing you." Beca added after Chloe finished. They both hugged the youngest girl. They knew that Emily had felt like this in the beginning, but they'd thought that they had settled these insecurities. Now they knew that they still had some assuring to do, and they'd spend as long as it took to make Emily believe they loved her.

"Thank you. I know I'm being ridiculous." Emily says quietly after a few moments of silence.

"You're not. It's okay to be insecure about this. We just need you to let us know when you feel this way so that we can help." Chloe says softly.

"I can do that."

"Good because we all know I'm terrible at figuring out emotions." Beca says, earning chuckles from both her girlfriends.

"Oh believe me. We know. How about some pizza?" Chloe says. And just like that everything is okay again. Amanda is forgotten, and Emily feels secure in the knowledge that this relationship is real. Both older girls know there will be more moments like this for Emily, but they can deal with them as they come. For now, Emily is happy, and that's all that really matters to them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: The girls start talking about kids, Chloe being the most ready and Beca and Emily thinking about the age issues and money (because, like, Emily will only be like 21 and none of them really make enough yet to support IVF). They compromise on entering the foster system and, because there are three adults, get baby twins they fall in love with._

* * *

"I want a baby." Chloe says as soon as Beca and Emily enter the apartment. Both girls freeze, trying to decide if they heard right.

"You… want a baby?" Beca asks after a long pause.

"Yes." Chloe says confidently. "I want a baby."

"Um… okay. We definitely need to talk about this." Emily says hesitantly. She hasn't even thought of having kids yet; they just gave each other promise rings last month, since they can't technically all get married. All three girls sit down at the kitchen table; Chloe opposite Beca and Emily.

"So, a baby." Beca starts.

"Yep. A baby." Chloe states simply. Not understanding her younger girlfriends' hesitancy.

"Is that… I'm not sure we're all ready for that Chlo." Beca says. Glancing at Emily, who already seems a little overwhelmed at the thought of a child.

"Why not? Emily is graduating this year, and I'm not getting any younger." Chloe says, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Emily is graduating college this year! Chlo, look at her she's already so overwhelmed at the thought of having a baby. She hasn't even spoken in 10 minutes." Beca says, directing Chloe's attention to the youngest brunette. Chloe, seeing the look on the girl's face, quickly backtracks.

"Okay no baby yet. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She says, hoping they can just drop the subject despite knowing they can all hear the disappointment in her voice.

"No. Don't apologize. You definitely should've brought this up. And I'm not totally against having a baby. But I just have some things that I think need to be cleared up before we make any decisions." Emily finally speaks up. Surprising both of her girlfriends at her willingness to discuss this.

"Okay, shoot." Beca says, turning to face Emily.

"Well first of all, Beca is right. I am graduating this year, so I think we should wait until at least a few months after graduation to get anything started." She begins. She's terrified to have a child, especially so young, but there's three of them, and Chloe wants this, and Beca too, at least a little bit, so she can get on board. When both other girls nod she continues, "Second, none of us have jobs that will allow us to support IVF, so I'm concerned as to how we even go about this." She looks questioningly at both Chloe and Beca, waiting for one of them to respond. After several minutes of silence Beca speaks up.

"What if we become foster parents? Em is still so young, and she's right, none of us have jobs to support expensive procedures." Chloe lights up, smile overtaking her features.

"That's a great idea!" Emily agrees, and a minute later Chloe is on her laptop, looking up how they begin the process of becoming foster parents.

* * *

6 months later, 3 months after Emily graduates, the girls are anxiously awaiting the arrival of their foster children. Yes, children. The foster agency had decided that since there are three of them, they will be getting two babies. Six week old twins, Avery and Alexandria. The new moms haven't seen pictures yet, all they've been given are names and an arrival date.

All three have been nervous all week, cleaning and re-cleaning. Trying not to let their nerves get the better of them. When the day finally comes they all wait in anticipation, and they all scramble to get to the door the moment they hear a knock. When they open the door they stop dead in their tracks. The newborns are beautiful. It takes a full minute before anyone manages to make a move.

"Um Hi! Come in." Beca says, stepping to the side, pushing her girls aside as well, to let the social worker in. Chloe and Emily have yet to make a move. They finally snap out of it when the social worker asks if they'd like to hold their babies. Chloe quickly jumps forward to take Alexandria in her arms, and Emily can't help but fawn over the beautiful baby girl, which leaves Beca to take Avery. When she has him settled in her arms she looks down at his face; he's sleeping peacefully, and Beca thinks it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen. When she runs her finger over his tiny fist, he instantly latches on, and Beca knows right then and there.

"These babies aren't ever leaving, are they?" She muses absentmindedly, still smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"Nope." Both Chloe and Emily say in unison. They still haven't managed to take their eyes off of Alexandria, but Emily is now the one holding her. And none of the girls know how they're ever going to even take their eyes off of the two beautiful babies, their babies.

"Well, should I get the adoption papers started then?" The social worker asks, a small smile gracing her face.

It's been an exhausting 6 months of paperwork, home checks, and interviews, and now they'll be adding many more months to it. But they all know it'll be worth it because they've known these babies for all of 30 minutes and already they can't imagine living without them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Quick reminder that I am indeed still taking prompts. Also a quick thanks to the anon on tumblr who sent me this one.**

 **JustLettie: I am so sorry! I just saw your prompt, like literally thirty seconds ago... I'll get right on it. Thank you for the prompt!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Prompt: Can you continue the adoption one you did with something about the first time Emily was left alone with the babies for a significant period of time?_

* * *

Emily is nervous. She's more nervous now than she was for her first Bella's performance. She hasn't been alone with the babies for more than a half hour thus far, but now she's going to be alone with them for an entire day. Taking care of two 3 month olds with three people is a challenge, but taking care of them by herself? So yeah, Emily's nervous.

"But what if something goes wrong?" She questions for the fifth time that morning. Both Chloe and Beca shake their heads in amusement.

"Em. It's gonna be fine. You're great with them, and we're a phone call away if you need anything." Chloe says gently, handing the baby in her arms over to the younger girl. Emily takes Alex in her arms, and smiles down at her.

"You're right. I'll do great. How hard can it be right?" Both older girls nod encouragingly and, with a few final kisses goodbye, leave the apartment.

Turns out it can be extremely hard.

Ten minutes after her girlfriend's had left, Avery had begun to cry which caused Alex to begin crying as well. It took Emily ten minutes to remember that it was time for them to eat. When she finally had them settled down she put them both in the basinet in the living room, and sat down on the couch next to it.

"So I need you guys to be really good for me okay? I'm still new at this so I'm probably gonna mess up, but I'm gonna try my best." She said softly. Alex was now sound asleep, and Avery was looking up at Emily intently. She reached in and pulled him out, not wanting him to disturb his sister. "Hey, little guy. Why aren't you sleeping like you're sister huh?" As expected, she got nothing in reply. Avery seemed content to just lie in her arms, so Emily sat back and watched him as he looked around. They sat there in silence until Alex started fussing. "Hey now, there's no need for that, mama's right here." She said soothingly. She began to rub her belly, but when the fussing only got louder she decided she was going to have to pick the baby up.

She tried to set Avery down, but as soon as she moved to pick Alex up, he began to fuss as well. Knowing there was no way around it, she picked both babies up and started rocking back and forth.

"You know, this isn't exactly easy, guys. I can't believe you expect me to hold you both at the same time. You're other mommies can't even do this, but shhh don't tell them I told you that. They'll deny it forever." The babies had finally calmed, and with a glance at the clock she noted she had another hour before they needed to be fed again, so she set them down and sat next to them; turning the TV on to find something to watch.

The rest of the day passed quite peacefully, until it was bed time for the twins.

"Come on, guys. It's bed time! You gotta get lots of sleep so you can be wide awake when mommies get back tomorrow." Emily said desperately. She had been trying to get the babies to sleep for over an hour now, but every time they calmed down, and she went to put them in their cribs, they'd start right back up. She had tried everything she could think of, but nothing worked.

As a last resort, she went to the living room, and hit play on their stereo system. Beca's mixes began playing through the speakers. After a few moments, Avery and Alex seemed to recognize their mom's music, and began to quiet down. After two songs they were knocked out. Not wanting to risk them waking again, Emily decided to lay with them on the couch. Settling Avery in the crook of her arm, and Alex on her chest with an arm wrapped around her; she closed her eyes, and soon drifted to sleep along with her children.

When Beca and Chloe arrived home at ten, that's how they found the three. After Chloe snapped a few pictures, Beca grabbed both babies and carried them to the nursery while Chloe woke Emily.

"Em. Honey, we're home." She said, moving some hair out of the girl's face. The brunette blinked up at her red headed girlfriend sleepily, but quickly became alarmed when she realized the twins weren't with her. "It's okay. Beca took them." She soothed. Emily relaxed and nodded. Chloe helped her up, and they went to their bed room. They got ready for bed and climbed in, not even waiting for Beca to join them; knowing it'd be a while before the brunette tore herself away from the babies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two in one night! Friendly reminder that I prefer prompts to be sent through tumblr(ChartSlayer), but here is fine as well. (I just won't guarantee that I'll see it right away if it's not sent through tumblr.) Also, I'm not sure yet, but I may expand on this prompt at some point.**

 **Bold is the song lyrics (Obviously) and italics are flashbacks.**

 **JustLettie: I hope this is what you were looking for. Thanks again for the prompt!**

* * *

 _I have one it's previous Mitchsen but now it's Bechloe. Aubrey and Chloe don't know each other. It's based off of Maria Mena's "I don't wanna see you with her" I know is kinda angsty. Please and thank you._

* * *

 **They say you have a new love**

 **I'm happy for you, love**

 **I just don't wanna meet her**

 **Are you gonna keep her?**

Aubrey Posen didn't cry. Crying showed weakness, and weakness was unacceptable. She could count the number of times she had cried in her life on one hand.

1\. When she was five and scraped her knee when she fell off her bike. (She made sure to never cry in front of her father again after the lecture she received.)

2\. When she graduated high school as salutatorian instead of valedictorian. (She vowed to never disappoint her father again after that lecture.)

3\. When her mother died her sophomore year of college. (That was the one time she was permitted to cry.)

4\. When she threw up on the ICCA stage her junior year. (Her father will never let her live that one down.)

5\. When she lost the most amazing woman she had ever met. Beca Mitchell. (Her father still doesn't know about this one.)

" _You don't get it, Aubrey!" Beca shouted._

" _What don't I get?" The blonde shouted back. "We're happy! I thou-"_

" _No. No, Aubrey." Beca said, voice sounding defeated. "We aren't happy Bree. You're happy. You're happy because I've been here. I've been here helping you through all this shit, and showing you that you actually mean something in this world. And you do mean something. Everything I've ever told you is true. And I love you. I love you so god damn much that this is tearing me apart, but I'm not happy. I haven't been happy for a while now Bree. And I tried to convince myself that you would notice, and things would change, but you haven't and they aren't." She said, tears starting to roll down her face._

" _But… I thought…" Aubrey started, only to be cut off again._

" _You thought wrong. I've been nothing but supportive of you for the past two years, but what have you been doing for me? Telling me I need a more practical career path? That's not supportive, Bree, and if you can't be supportive of my choices then I can't do this anymore. I'm tired, Aubrey. So tired of trying to fix this when you aren't even seeing a problem. So it has to end. We're over, Aubrey. I'm sorry." And with that the small brunette that came crashing into Aubrey's life, quietly exited with no intention of returning._

That was a year ago. And now that tiny brunette has a fiery red head by her side. And Aubrey's happy for her; really, she is, but that doesn't mean she wants the fact that she is happy flaunted at her. So when she gets a text from the brunette she immediately knows her response

Hey, Bree. It's been awhile. Wanna meet up for coffee? I have someone I want you to meet. – Beca

If Aubrey didn't know better. She would think Beca is taunting her. But Beca doesn't know that Aubrey is still a mess. She thinks the blonde's been fine this whole time, so why wouldn't she want to meet her new red head? But Aubrey isn't fine, so she doesn't say yes.

I'm happy for you Beca, but I don't wanna meet your new girl. Sorry. - Aubrey

She sends back bluntly. She doesn't get a response, so she thinks she's gotten the point across.

 **'Cause I don't wanna see you with her**

 **I don't wanna see her face**

 **Resting in your embrace**

 **Feet standing in my place**

 **I don't wanna see you've moved on**

 **I don't think that I'm that strong**

 **It hasn't been that long**

 **Since I was the one in your arm**

Except, despite not wanting to meet the red head, she still learns her name from the tabloids, and sees her with Beca one night while the brunette is spinning at the club Aubrey has chosen to go to that night. Her name is Chloe. She's standing right up against Beca with her arms wrapped around the brunette's torso. And Beca is smiling in a way she never did when they were together, and somehow that makes everything real. The blonde finds herself rushing out of the club and into a cab.

She's happy for Beca. She is, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. She manages to hold back the sobs until she's in her apartment.

Aubrey can no longer count the times she's cried on one hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_Beca is our tough badass with soft heart and a Bella's captain, and Emily a new Bella and Beca's fan, and Beca falls for Emily's innocence._

* * *

She keeps asking herself how she let this happen. She's Beca effing Mitchell! She isn't supposed to fall in love. She's supposed to be a badass DJ, but every ounce of that toughness just flies out the door when she's around. The 'she' being spoken of would be the one and only Emily Junk. The tall gorgeous brunette that broke through Beca's walls even faster than Chloe had. Everyone knows that her walls fall down when she's with Chloe, but with Emily it's like they were never even there in the first place.

It takes a while for Beca to realize what's happening. When she does finally figure it out, she feels the need to run. Not away, no, she can't even fathom the thought of running _away_ from Emily, but she wants to run to Emily, and tell her everything. But she doesn't. Because Emily is one of the best things that's ever happened to her, and she can't risk losing her. Besides, Emily is straight. There's no way she would go for a girl like Beca. Right?

Except, as afraid as Beca is to lose this girl, she's even more terrified that if she doesn't take a chance she'll be asking herself 'what if?' for the rest of her life.

She supposes it first started on a Friday; at the Treblemakers' back to school aca-party. She felt her breath catch when she turned to see the beautiful brunette that had just tapped her shoulder. And then she was a little creeped out by the girl's enthusiasm about her music, but that's beside the point. She knew right then and there that this girl would be a part of her life for a long time. She just didn't realize how

She knows, now, that it just kept progressing from that point. The innocence that Emily had somehow managed to hold on to thus far drew her in. She felt a strange need to protect the younger brunette; even from the rest of the Bellas' at times.

It happened on a Saturday. Her boss had just left after listening to their song. She didn't even stop to think about what she was doing, and instead of the hug she's sure Emily was going for, she grabbed the girl's face and kissed her.

It wasn't fireworks like they describe in the movies. Time didn't stop like so many people insist happens. But everything else did melt away. In those few seconds before Beca came to her senses; nothing else existed to her except for Emily.

But then reality came rushing back at her. She pulled away, and took a step back; eyes wide and filled with fear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean… I just…" Beca tried to start, arms flying around frantically, but she couldn't think of anything to say. It didn't help that Emily hadn't moved. The girl was just staring at her. "Please say something." Beca whispered. Emily took a step towards Beca.

"Why did you do that?" Emily questioned quietly, staring into Beca's eyes.

"I… it just… seemed like a good time to do it?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"So it was just a heat of the moment thing?" Emily asked, shoulders slumping in what could've been relief or disappointment.

"Ye-… No. No. It wasn't. I mean, it sort of was because, like, had I been thinking straight I probably wouldn't have done it, but I don't regret it. I've wanted to do that for a long time now, and like I totally get if you're mad or whatever. I just… I really like you Emily, and it's cool. You don't feel that way, and that's totally cool. I can d-"Her rambling is cut off by a pair of lips on hers. She stands frozen for a few seconds before coming to her senses, and kissing Emily back. When they pull away Emily rests her forehead on Beca's

"Don't tell me what I feel, Bec." She says with a smile. And just to be sure Beca understands adds, "I really like you, too." A smile breaks out on Beca's face. They stand there quietly for a few minutes; just looking at each other.

"So, we've kinda done this backwards, but would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" Beca questions. Emily chuckles, and nods her head.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She says, and leans in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys, if you follow my tumblr, you saw that I sprained my shoulder. (If not then now you know). So writing might be a little slow for any more prompts that I get. That being said, I will still be writing if I get more prompts. I'm currently on winter break, so lots of spare time.**

 **Quick thank you to emilyfieldsfan for this prompt and the last one. Hope you enjoyed them!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who is reading my stuff, and who reviews. It means a lot to me, and I love the feedback.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Mitchsen where even though Aubrey is mean to Beca; Beca comes to her aid in time of her need, and they fall for each other._

* * *

This better be good. She thinks as she answers her phone; glancing at the clock to see that it's 4:30 am.

"Who the hell calls someone at 4 in the morning?" She demands.

"Beca? Shit! That was my last quarter." Aubrey says quietly, but not quietly enough to not be heard by Beca.

"Posen? What the hell are you talking about?" Beca questions. It's then that she hears pounding and muffled shouting through the phone. She's out of bed before she can even process what she's doing. "What's going on, Aubrey?"

"I… I was going for my morning run, and this guy started following me. I locked myself in a phone booth, and I was trying to call Chloe, but my phone died, and I only had one quarter, and apparently I dialed the wrong number." She rushes out. Beca can tell by the shake in the blonde's voice that she's scared.

"Okay. You're gonna be fine. Where are you?" Beca tries to soothe; knowing it probably won't do much when she hears more pounding.

"What? Why?" Aubrey questions, apparently not believing Beca is going to help her.

"Why do you think, Posen? So I can come get you." Beca says impatiently; already on her way out of the dorm.

"I… I'm not sure. There's a bar down the street, but I can't tell the name, and there's nothing else except a rundown looking building that has no name on it." She explains; voice cracking at the end when she realizes that probably wouldn't be helpful at all.

"What does the building look like, Bree?" The brunette questioned softly; hoping her hunch is right.

"I… it's small. Brick walls, brown roof. I don't know, Beca! How is this helping?" The panic in the blonde's voice is clear now.

"Aubrey, I need you to calm down. Can you see the door? Is there anything on it?" Beca kept her voice soft and calm.

"It looks like there's something on it…. It's round… a CD maybe?" Aubrey responds. Beca lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. I know where you are. I'm on way, Bree. You're gonna be fine." Beca responds. The line goes dead, and she assumes that the time on the pay phone ran out. Knowing Aubrey would start to panic even more, she began to run to the radio station. She reaches the station within five minutes, and as soon as she rounds the corner she can hear the pounding. She rushes toward the phone booth. "Hey, idiot!" She shouts. "Get away from there right now." The man, who she can tell is drunk, looks over and laughs.

"What are you gonna do, pipsqueak?" He mocks, but Beca doesn't care. All that matters is that the guy's attention was on her, and not Aubrey. She glances over to make sure the blonde is okay, but she's sitting curled up on the ground.

"Why don't you come here, and find out?" She says. She holds up the bat she had grabbed on her way out, and waves it threateningly. The guy snaps his mouth shut, and narrows his eyes.

"You're not gonna do anything." He says, but his voice wavers slightly.

"You wanna bet?" The man shakes his head and turns, rushing away. Beca sighs in relief, and head towards Aubrey; who she can now tell is shaking violently. She drops to her knees in front of the booth, and knocks softly. "Bree, open up for me? You're okay now. He's gone." She says. The blonde looks up, and she relaxes slightly when she sees Beca. She reaches over, and unlocks the booth, sliding it open. Beca moves forward, and grabs the blonde's hand, placing it over her chest. "Breathe with me. Come on. You're okay now. Deep breathes. That's it." Beca continues to speak to her soothingly as she regulates her breathing.

"Thank you." Aubrey says sincerely. Beca simply nods, and pulls the blonde to her feet. Noticing the blonde's tense posture, she pulls her in and wraps her arms around her; rubbing the blonde's back, hoping to help her relax.

"I've got you. You're safe." The blonde relaxes in her embrace, and nods her head. Beca pulls back and grabs her hand. "Come on. Let's get you home, yeah?" Aubrey nods, and allows herself to be lead towards her apartment. When they reach it, both hesitate at the door. "Are you gonna be okay?" Beca questions; concern clear in her voice.

"Um… will you stay? I mean, if you don't mind." Aubrey questions hesitantly; knowing the request is out of character for her. But Beca simply nods, and gestures towards the door.

"You gonna open the door, or are we just gonna stand out here all day?" The sarcasm helps Aubrey relax more, and she turns to the door to open it. They walk in silently, and Beca follows Aubrey to the living room.

"I'm gonna shower. Chloe is here but she probably won't be getting up for at least another 3 hours." Beca nods and moves to sit on the couch. She takes her phone out and plays one of her playlists while she waits for Aubrey. The blonde emerges 20 minutes later, and moves to join Beca on the couch. The brunette can tell she is still tense, so she pulls her closer, and wraps her arm around her.

"Relax, Bree. You're okay now. You're safe with me." The blonde relaxes into Beca's side, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Thank you, for coming to help me." She says quietly.

"Of course. I wasn't gonna leave you stranded there, Posen. Contrary to popular belief, I do actually care about my friends, and that includes you." Beca responds.

"Yeah well, contrary to popular belief, I care about you too, DJ. You terrify me, actually. I think that's why I'm always so hard on you." Beca stays silent, shocked that Aubrey is telling her this. "No one's ever challenged me before. And I like that you do, and that terrifies me." Finally, coming to her senses, Beca speaks up.

"You kinda terrify me, too. No. It's not you. It's what you make me feel. I've never… Felt the way I do when I'm with you before, and that scares me. But it kinda excites me to." Beca says. She isn't sure whether her next action will be acceptable or not, so she hesitates. Ultimately, she decides that she'd rather be rejected than not try it at all. So she tilts Aubrey's head up towards her, and she leans in slowly; giving the blonde plenty of time to pull away, but she doesn't, so their lips meet. It's like every cliché movie scene Beca can think of all at once, and she absolutely hates it, but she also loves it with every fiber of her being. They don't pull away until they hear a gasp from behind them.

They pull apart, but Beca doesn't let Aubrey pull away from her. They turn to see Chloe standing a few feet away gaping at them.

"Um…" They both start, but don't know where to go from there. It's silent for a few minutes before the red head seems to snap out of it. She crosses her arms and smirks at them.

"I knew it." She says simply before turning and walking back to her room. They both stare after her for a minute. Finally, Beca turns back to Aubrey, and smirks.

"Where were we?" She questions before leaning back in towards Aubrey. Despite her embarrassment at being caught, she can't resist kissing the brunette again, so she leans back in as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas everyone! And to those who don't celebrate Christmas... Happy December 25th? This one's kinda short, but I felt the need to get this on here since it is Christmas, and I, therefore, will not have have time to write a longer story until Saturday.**

 **Also a quick reminder that I do check my tumblr (chartslayer) messages periodically throughout the day (even on Christmas when I get a spare moment), so to anyone who needs someone to talk to if you're feeling left out this holiday (Or whatever reason really), I'm here.**

 **To the anon who prompted me...** **This probably isn't exactly what you had in mind when you asked for a part 2, and I can definitely still do, like, another continuation if you like, but this popped into my head, and I couldn't resist.**

* * *

 _Can you do a part 2 to the Mitchsen one?_

* * *

 _One month ago_

" _Hey, Bree?" Beca questioned._

" _Mmm?" Aubrey mumbled to acknowledge the woman speaking to her._

" _What are you doing for Christmas?"_

" _Nothing. I don't celebrate it." There was a long moment of silence before Beca spoke up again._

" _Can I ask why?"_

" _I'd rather not explain now." Aubrey responded._

" _Okay." And with a kiss on the blonde's head Beca let the subject drop, and didn't bring it up again._

 _Present_

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a m-

Wait.

Wrong story.

 **Because this story isn't filled with the traditions that accompany Christmas. Nope. This is a story the author would like to dedicate to those who may not associate Christmas with peace and joy.** **The author would like to say that it is, in fact, okay to not enjoy Christmas. She would also like to remind everyone else that it is not okay to ridicule and shame those who don't celebrate the holiday.**

 **And now back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.**

A knock. Someone is knocking on her door at 11 at night on Christmas Eve. Sure, she didn't celebrate Christmas, but who would be knocking on her door at 11 at night on _Christmas Eve._ Chloe and Beca both went home for Christmas, so there was no one else that could be knocking. It was that thought that led her to grabbing a knife from the kitchen before heading to the door. She was surprised, however, when the person on the other side was a small brunette carrying a duffel bag and a box of pizza.

"Beca?" She questioned.

"So, usually you have a much better response to me coming over, but if you really don't want me here I can go." Beca said, somewhat amusedly, as she looked at the knife in Aubrey's hand. The blonde, having forgotten about the offending object, quickly turned to put the knife back in its place. Beca followed, nudging the door shut with her foot.

"Sorry. I thought you went home?" She turned the statement into a question, wanting to know why the brunette wasn't at home right now.

"Well, I was on my way to the airport, when I remembered, I have a beautiful girlfriend here that I'd much rather be spending Christmas with. And I know you don't celebrate for whatever reason, but that doesn't mean I want you to spend it alone, so here I am!" The brunette explained.

"Bec. I don't want you missing Christmas with your family just because you don't want me to be here alone." Aubrey said. She was glad the brunette wanted to be with her, but she didn't want to be the reason she didn't celebrate.

"I can see them another time. I want to be here with you. And besides, there's no way I'm gonna catch a flight to get home in time now, so you're stuck with me." The brunette said with a grin. Aubrey smiled back, and moved forward to give her a kiss.

"Thank you." The blonde said when they pulled apart. The brunette simply nodded in response, and leaned back in to capture Aubrey's lips again. When they finally separated again, they moved to the living room with the pizza, and watched TV as they ate. They didn't speak much; just enjoyed each other's company. Aubrey was especially glad to not be alone. It wasn't until they went to bed that Aubrey really spoke again. "Thank you." She said, her head resting on Beca's shoulder as they lay in bed. "For not pushing me to tell you why I don't celebrate." She finished.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. And you never have to tell me anything that you aren't ready to tell me." She went to place a kiss on the blonde's forehead, but Aubrey moved so that their lips met, and she spent the rest of the night showing Beca just how thankful she was.

And most of Christmas Day…


	9. Update

Hello friends, I know, it's been a while. School has kept me crazy busy. Just an update to let you all know I'll be moving my fics to archive of our own. I probably won't come back full swing, but I did get a couple prompts recently and inspiration struck. So I will be uploading a couple new prompts in the next week or so (provided schoolwork gets finished when I expect it to). Thanks to everyone who's stuck around through my extremely long hiatus, and to all the new comers. Make sure to find me on archive if you'd like to see my new works ㈴2 username is Chartslayer.


End file.
